Darkness in Storybrooke
by CoolNicNac7112
Summary: A sequel to both Anna in Storybrooke and the prequel. Rumple is released from the hat and seeks out the queens to seek his revenge. Meanwhile Elsa, Anna and Emma are still trying to make amends with Ingrid and they discover some shocking truths about the King and Queens deaths and the new arrivals in town. Also, this version will be different than the actual arc. So just a heads up
1. Chapter 1

It is a dark night in Storybrooke and Regina is driving Belle to the town line. In the seat next to her is the sorcerer's hat which now contains Mr. Gold, and next to Regina is the Dark One Dagger. They reach the town line, the area is wet as a result of the Ice wall surrounding them finally melting thanks to Elsa's compliance, Regina grabs the dagger and Belle holds the hat and they walk towards the line.

"Are you sure you want to do this Belle?"

"I am sure, he may be a monster, but I can't stand the idea of him being trapped in a hat for all eternity. Once we release him out of Storybrooke he will be free and we will be safe."

"Alright let's go this."

Regina holds the dagger firmly in her hand over the sorcerer's hat, waves it just over it and the vortex opened. But this time, instead of sucking something in, it let something out. Rumpelstiltskin himself, Belle's husband, or ex-husband I should say, who had endangered everyone in town, especially Emma and Elsa.

"Regina? Belle? What is this?"

"We have decided to release you"

"But you won't be remaining here."

Regina holds the dagger up and Mr. Gold cannot help but obey

"Belle help me please"

"I'm sorry Rumple...But I just can't. I still love you enough to not let you be trapped, but I can't have you in town anymore"

"Belle please, I don't want to lose you"

"Wake up imp" Regina said "You already have. Now I'm going to put you somewhere where you won't be bothering us again. Dark One, I command you to leave Storybrooke"

"Belle, stop her please! I won't be able to come back!"

"...I know"

Mr. Gold continues to step backwards, unable to control himself against the will of the dagger, his face filled with fear of losing his power and sadness of losing Belle. His left foot steps over the line, and the rest of his body follows. Without magic in this world, his leg was crippled again and he collapsed to the ground. Looking up he see's nothing, Storybrooke is out of contact for him now, but Regina and Belle can still see him. Belle turned away in sadness, Regina looking on with a slight smirk.

"Belle no! Belle please!" Mr. Gold crise out, sobbing

After that Regina and Belle go back to the Blanchard loft to tell everyone what just happened. Anna and Elsa are still there, sharing the fold up mattress in the couch as they were before, often watching baby Neil while Emma was on dates with Hook and David and Mary Margaret were doing their things.

"So he's gone then?" Anna asked

"Yes he's gone. I sent him over the town line, he can't come back the town is untouchable to the outside world now." Regina said

"But what about the rest of the world, he can still-"

"Don't worry there isn't any magic beyond Storybrooke. The world will be safe" Emma assured Anna

"I'm sorry Belle, I know that must have been difficult for you" Mary Margaret said to Belle. Despite her animosity towards the evil deal maker, she understood that Belle, for some reason, loved him. And that losing someone you love is always painful.

"It's for the best. I just can't believe I let him blind me. I feel so stupid"

"You were blinded by love. Don't worry that happened to me once too" Anna explained to Belle. Thinking about when she first met Hans. He was so handsome and seemed like such a nice guy. He also seemed to love her too until that day when he revealed his true self. I evil manipulative power hungry monster who was just using her to kill her sister and take over Arendelle. She just thanks god that that man is frozen as they speak and Kristoff is in charge while they are away.

"He lied to me Anna. Numerous times"

"I once had a boyfriend who tried to kill me"

The rest of the room stared at Anna with a shocking glare. All except for Elsa, she knew she was talking about Hans and the reminder of what he did to Anna made her flinch in anger.

"Alright you win"

"You know, despite what he did, I can tell he did love you. Maybe not as much as his power, but still strong"

"And now he's out there...in the world...I just...I just hope he will be fine"

It is the streets of New York City. Mr. Gold is walking down the streets with a cane. She makes her way to an apartment building and goes to room 13-D. He knocks on the door, and a middle aged woman answers it. She is wearing a white furry jacket and has black and white hair, her eyes are grey and angry at the sight of the man.

"Ursula, Darling! We have unwelcome visitors"

"Uhh is it the salesman again!? I swear i'll-" The next woman that comes is a largely built woman with dark skin, long blonde (most likely died) hair and wearing what appeared to be aquarium working clothes.

"The imp is back darling. And he doesn't look too happy"

"So this is what a man who always wins looks like?"

"Yes yes, but I assure you my condition is only a temporary setback."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't need us so what is it?"

"I see you too have been making a living together since your banishment to his world"

"I just thank my stars that there was enough magic in Ursula's handbag to keep us young"

"Yes, but now it's running out." Ursula added

"What if I told you I can give you magic again. And revenge on the two who banished you here."

"Alright short stuff, you have our interest, what are you planning to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Back at the Arendelle castle, a young Elsa and Anna are playing in the snow, sliding down hills and throwing snowballs all in the ballroom. The two girls laugh and play, then Elsa goes to grab a snowball and turns around to see that Anna is gone._

" _Anna? Anna!?"_

" _Anna's dead Elsa"_

 _Elsa turns around and see's her parents, standing there in black clothing with grim expressions on their faces_

" _Anna is dead because of you. Because of your powers"_

" _No, no I have control now!"_

" _She's dead and so are we!"_

" _We left because of you! Because you couldn't have been born normal!"_

" _No, in that letter you said..."_

" _We are still dead and still because of you!"_

 _The two parents open their mouths, sea water begins to spill out and a storm appears above them. It rains, lightning strikes and a huge tidal wave comes from behind them. Elsa screams "Nooooo!." She wakes up next to an already awake Anna, the nightmare is over._

"Elsa you've been having nightmares again."

"It's nothing Anna. I'm fine"

"No your not." Anna puts her hands on her sister's shoulders, looking at her with sisterly concern. "Elsa, what have you been dreaming about, there never going to stop until you open up."

"Alright, I dream that we are playing together..."

"Aaaand?"

"...then mother and father appear, they remind me that the whole reason they left was to get rid of my magic and that they are dead because of me"

"Elsa we have been through this. Mom and dad realized they were wrong about trying to do that."

"But they still died. Still because of me."

"No Elsa, you didn't tell them to leave. You didn't sink their ship. Everything that happened to them was their own choice and before the end they realized that they loved you for who you are and that trying to change you was wrong."

"But still..."

"But nothing. We still have Ingrid and Kristoff and a whole kingdome waiting for the return of their queen."

"Yeah, if we ever find a way back. It has been two weeks and we still don't have a clue."

"I still think we should talk to Ingrid, she found a way to get here before the curse started she must know a way back. "

"Emma still doesn't trust her."

"We'll talk to her in the morning. Until then get some sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away."

Anna kissed the forehead of her elder sister and curled up next to her on their bed in Ingrid's cave. Now that their aunt was in the hospital ward her place was vacant, and while the Charmings were their friends they didn't want to intrude any longer while they had a place of their own. Elsa and Anna both liked it, they enjoyed having time all to themselves and Elsa was particularly fond of the ice theme.

"Hey Elsa"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should think about me getting my own bed? I mean not that I mind sharing with you but we are adults and sisters and this just seems kind of..you know"

"I'll sleep on it"

* * *

"Emma good to see you!" Ingrid said sitting on her bed inside her cell. After much arguing Elsa and Anna convinced Emma that Ingrid could be trusted. Even though Emma had learned the truth about Ingrid and liked her alot better than she did before, she wasn't good at forgiveness, especially to someone who tried to kill everyone she loves.

"Yeah, hey Ingrid I have a question. How did you get to this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"You arrived in this world long before the curse was cast and I doubt you got a bus ticket"

"Still can't find a way back huh? We'll if you must know I got help from an old man, called the Apprentice. He worked for a someone called to sorcerer and he was able to get me a passage to this world"

"And where is he now this "Apprentice"?"

"We'll, before he was banished, Rumplestiltskin trapped him in the same hat he tried to trap us both in. I have no Idea how to get him out."

"That's ok I am sure the fairies can think of something. Enjoy the prison food." Emma said as she began to walk away.

"Emma, it has been two week', I said I was sorry can you please forgive me!?"

"How long did it take you to forgive your sister?"

Emma said sarcastically

* * *

Back at the Apprentices cottage Elsa, Emma, Anna, Mary Margaret, Henry, Hook, David and Blue are standing above the box containing the sorcerer's hat

"Alright. Blue are you sure we have everything we need?"

"Yes, the Blue fairy replied. With the apprentices broomstick I can summon a spell to free the apprentice"

"Alright, let's get on it then" Hook said awaiting this to be over

Blue covered the broomstick in a bright blue light. The energy went into the box and it began to shake. A small vortex opened, but instead of sucking somebody in it let somebody out. A old man with a grey grizzly beard. And Anna knew him quite well.

"Oh my god it's you!"

"Anna you know him?"

"We met when I went to Mist Haven, Mr. gold turned him into a mouse"

"Yes, then you got him to change me back, and send you away with the hat if I may add"

"I only took it so that Rumplestiltskin couldn't get it"

"Yes, well, the Sorcerer was still mad about that"

"Hate to interrupt this nice chat but we need your help" Emma said butting in. "You brought the snow queen into this world now we need to send them back"

"Yes, don't worry I have a way too..."

Before he could say another word, everybody noticed that the box was beginning to shake around.

"How did you get me out of the box!?"

"We used your broomstick" Regina said

"No! That broomstick wasn't originally mine! Before it was turned into a broom it was part of a cage to contain..."

The vortex opened and black smoke came out. It went into the sky and took the form of a giant demon with bat wings. It let out a loud screech as it flew away.

"THE CHERNABOG!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

It is another typical day in the hospital ward for Ingrid, she gets up, still unable to use magic she passes the time by meditating, reading books brought to her by the hospital staff and occasionally Anna. Sometimes she even partakes in playing go-fish with Zelena, though they both don't care much for eachother they are the only inmates whose cells are close enough to have actual conversation. Across from them is Sidney Glass, imprisoned by Regina after his betrayal, listening to the two argue about their relationships with their sisters. Zelena arguing that Ingrid is too forgiving and Ingrid saying that she should be more so. But today things go a bit different. A roar is heard and Emma, Elsa and Anna come racing down the Hall.

"What was that?" Ingrid asked them as soon as they opened the door.

"We were able to release the old man, but when we did...we accidently released a big, scary, bat, demon, thingy." Anna replied.

"It's called the Chernabog! It looks for the heart with the greatest potential for darkness and devours it." Said Emma.

"We saw it heading towards this spot so it is either after Zelena or..." Elsa began to say, then she was cut off

"Me" Ingrid said cold but scared

"Well this is just lovely, please tell us you have the decency to release these darn cuffs off of us. I prefer not to be eaten thank you very much." Zelena said sarcastically

"Neither of you are trustworthy, but don't worry me, Elsa and Anna will protect you."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you and the walking air conditioner maybe, but the redhead in braids! The best she can do is be an appetizer."

"Hey she is my niece!"

"And last I heard you tried to turn her into a pile of ice cubes!"

"Enough!" Emma said at the top of her lungs, listening to these two argue was like watching children bicker over a toy "Now this thing is coming for one of you! Me and Elsa will try to hold it off and Anna insists on being here to get you two out should things go bad."

"So I will be letting you out of your cells now. Gotta say this is a lot better than the cell I was in, I mean there are padded walls no mice it actually looks kinda comfy."

"Oh my god stop talking! I hope the Chernabog finds us and eats you first!"

"Hey!" Elsa said raising her hand as if she were about to fire, only for Emma to lower her hand down for her.

The ceiling burst open and the Chernabog comes dropping down from it. It's eyes glowing. It looks at Ingrid, Emma, Anna, Elsa then Zelena. Then it turns back to Ingrid.

"I knew it"

The beast comes charging but Emma and Elsa fire with all their might, Elsa's ice blasts and Emma's white energy seemed to hurt the beast but it didn't stop it from approaching. Meanwhile Anna gets Ingrid and Zelena down the hallway.

"Ingrid come on!"

"No I have to help Elsa and Emma, Anna I need you to remove my bracelet so I can help!"

"Again! When will it be my turn?!" Zelena said Annoyed

"Emma might be mad at me for this, but better her mad then dead." Anna quickly removed the bracelet and with a wave of Ingrid's hand a huge wall of ice appeared knocking back the Chernabog and separating it from Elsa and Emma, angered it flew away.

"Wow, that was a nice surprise attack Elsa."

"I didn't do that."

"I did. And good thing too that creature could have killed you."

"Anna you gave her back her powers!" Emma shouted

"I had too, you could have died. And we can trust Ingrid she's _cool_ now. Wow that wasn't even intentional."

"Anyways we have bigger problems, both me and Elsa are capable of freezing this entire town with little effort and that beast was able to resist as attack from both her and you. We need to consult the Apprentice."

"We can't Ingrid when he saw the beast he died of shock" Elsa said sadly, mostly since he was an innocent man, and on a lesser note he knew how to get her and Anna home.

"Can't we just put it back in the hat?" Emma asked, but Anna knew the answer due to her discussions with Belle.

"No Belle told me that when something is released from the hat it can't be put back in"

"Great so our best defence against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox!"

* * *

The group consisting of Emma, Elsa, Anna, David and Mary Margarette meet at Regina's house in response to a text Regina sent out. Elsa and Anna are still trying to understand technology but they have gotten the hang of cell phones thanks to Hook and his "talking phone."

"Regina why have you called us?"

"I received a message while you were at the hospital. From some old friends of mine from when I was the Evil Queen. Cruella and Ursula."

Upon hearing those names David and Mary Margaret's faces turned to shock and fear.

"The sea witch and the woman who makes coats out of puppies?" Anna responded, at that moment everyone turned to face her not expecting her to be aware of who these people are.

"Oh yeah, ever since you explained that people in this world know about us but think were just stories I have been watching some disney movies with Henry so I have an idea on who's who. Gotta say they got me and Elsa's story pretty well, the rest of you-eh"

"Anyways, they have apparently fought this thing before and they may have an idea on how to stop it. But-"

"But what?"

"In exchange for their help we gotta let them in. I figure we can use the snow queen's scroll to do that."

"We shouldn't listen to them" Mary Margaret said

"Jese mom, you tend to see the good in everyone?"

"Your mother's right Emma, they may be as bad as Gold or Zelena"

"You're right they're horrible, but not as horrible as I or these two's crazy aunt once were so if we deserved a second chance so do they."

"Alright what is their plan?"

* * *

In Emma's yellow bug, Emma is driving Ingrid who is sitting in the passenger seat, Regina is sitting behind them to keep an eye on her. They had to remove Ingrid's bracelet so their plan can be effective but Regina wasn't going to let her off without both herself and Emma being there to keep an eye on her. The Chernabog is flying right behind them, sensing two hearts to feast on.

"Why did you pick yellow!?"

"What?"

"Yellow really!?"

"I would have gone with white myself Emma" Ingrid added

"I like yellow. I stole it. Is this really a time to talk about my choice of cars?"

"Sorry just trying to take my mind off the fact that I am sitting in a closed metal box with the woman who tried to destroy the town and there is a monster chasing us."

"Wow that is the first time anyone said a monster and not at me!" Ingrid said happily

The approach closer to the town line and the Chernabog lands on the car's top. It screams and claws to get the top off.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Ingrid teleports out of the van, she appears right in front of the town line waving her hands calling at the beast to see her. Right behind her are Cruella and Ursula waiting by their car without a clue as to what is goin on. The Chernabog flies at her, but Ingrid teleports out of the way, but the beast goes over the town line and disappears. Cruella and Ursula notice that.

"They were right, no magic no monster."

"Alright a deal's a deal let's let them in."

Regina tosses the scroll that Ingrid used many years ago to find the town over the line. it appears to Cruella and Ursula and they pick it up. They go back inside their car and look at the scroll, neither of them can read the runes but upon putting it down they see a blonde woman in a red jacket, a woman with platinum blonde hair in a bun wearing a elegant white dress and a woman with short black hair in a black coat. The two of them smile and drive over the line.

"Thank you Regina, you won't Regret this."


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4

"Alright Ingrid" Emma began "since you have been on your best behavior lately me, Regina and Elsa have agreed to put you on parole."

"Oh how lovely, I see that you two are coming to your senses" Ingrid said with a look to Emma and Elsa

"However Miss Swan will be keeping the bracelet in her possession just in case things get _chilly_ again"

"They won't, i've learn't my lesson. Now can I please have some time to speak to Emma alone?"

"Sure, We can talk while we walk to the car to return you to your cave"

"Won't Elsa be coming with us, I know that she and Anna have been taking vacancy since I have been away."

"I will be going to meet with Anna so we can work out living arrangements. Also we would like to discuss the new arrivals."

"Living arrangements?"

"Well it is going to be you, me and Anna sharing a cave, unless you still have a problem with my sister." Elsa said with a glare

"Were fine Elsa."

* * *

"So our Aunt is out then?"

"Yeah, she really seems to have come around, I think we can trust her now."

"This is going to be so great! Were going to be a family like it should have been when we first met her. You, me and Ingrid, except that we will be sharing a cave instead of a castle, and Kristoff and Sven won't be there. By the way when are we going to find a way back?"

As they are walking through the forest to their aunt's ice cave the distracted Anna collides with a running stranger chasing a glowing blue ball of light. Elsa collides with her and accidentally freezes a tree near by which cracks into several pieces soon after.

"Anna are you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine, what about her?" Anna said looking at the red headed woman

"Here let me help you up" Elsa said extending her hand, but the red headed woman got up herself and pointed an arrow at the ice queen.

"Oi, Stay away from me witch! Less you want ta end up with a hole in ya head."

" _Gasp_ It is not nice to shoot people!" Anna said grabbing a rock and heading towards the woman, only to be restrained by Elsa "Calm down Anna"

"Hey if there's anyone you should be pointin a stone at it's this one. You see what she did!? You were the snow witch who tried to level this place aren't ya!?"

"Ok first of all, I would never point a stone at her, she is my sister. Secondly that wasn't her, that was our aunt and she's cool now. I mean she doesn't wanna kill anyone anymore not that she is cold, although she is cold temperatured kinda like you Elsa."

"What ever, just stay away, last time I ran into a witch my mother was turned into a bear."

"Wait what?"

"It's a long story."

"Well don't worry..umm.."

"Merida, my name is Merida"

"Well Merida my powers are particularly in the ice department"

"Just stay back witch"

"Excuse me, you are talking to a queen" Anna said defending her sister "and for someone who hates magic you seem to rely on it. I mean I am still trying to figure things around her myself but that blue thingy looked magic to me."

"Ai, willo the wisps. I need them so I can find a way to return home."

"To the Enchanted forest. We want to find a way back too!"

"Well actually we are trying to get to Arendelle but we can catch a ship."

"I need to return home, before I left my father died and I was crowned queen. Although the other clan leaders, be'in men, don't want me to rule because i'm a woman."

"Your from Dun Broch aren't you, yeah I have heard they tend to be..old fashioned."

"So they exiled my mother and kidnapped my younger brothers, three innocent boys and held them for ransom. Now I have to find a way back."

"Well were willing to help you, as long as you don't point that arrow at me again."

"Wisps aren't common in these lands, took me forever to find this one and haven't seen any others. Alright i'll let you tag along, and maybe i'll let you come back with me. But if I see one trick.."

"Then you will raise your arrow, i'll get in the way to protect my sister then you will have two insanely powerful ice witches angry at you."

"Alright. I like ya kid, we begin our search at sunset, that's when the most whips come out." Merida said walking away while Anna and Elsa trailed off

"Wow Anna"

"Yeah, Emma taught me some stuff about coming off _bad-ass_ "

"Language Anna!"

"You're not my mother"

* * *

"Emma I am so glad that you have decided to put the past behind us. You have no idea how long I have been waiting before we could be a family again."

"Were not a family Ingrid, yes you were my foster mother and you did adopt me but I found my family now."

"Family is more than just blood Emma. Me and Elsa are just as much your family as Henry and the Charmings because we understand each other."

"How's about we just be friends, ok."

"You really should stop trying to push people away Emma. Take it from somebody who pushed away her family and turned into a monster. It is neither healthy for you or anyone else."

"I know, it's just that we haven't seen each other in 10 years, and last time we met you pushed me in front of a car.."

"I only did that to bring your magic out, I would have pulled you back if the car came too close."

"I had to break your grip."

"I thought we were over this."

"Look, I care about you but there is still some messy stuff in between and I am not in the mood for more family troubles right now."

"What do you mean more?"

"Well ever since Cruella and Ursula came to town I have been having the feeling something is wrong with my parents."

"Have you asked them what's wrong?"

"They say they met them before in the Enchanted forest but claim it was nothing much."

"And you believe them?" Ingrid asked almost sarcastically

"Yes of course my parents would never lie to me."

"Don't be so sure Emma, sometimes people who love you have a tendency to lie if it means protecting you or hiding the truth. I once told Elsa that Anna was planning to steal her powers to make her get rid of her."

"Well that is different, you wanting to get rid of Anna was completely selfish, you wanted it to be just you, ELsa and me."

"I did want three magical sisters but only because I thought anyone else would betray me. I believed that I was doing both Elsa and myself a favor and in doing so I almost lost the last two family members I have left."

"Ingrid I promise you. My parents are not lieing to me."

* * *

It is pitch dark, David and Mary Margaret meet with Cruella and Ursula at the town line. It is raining and both parties are carrying Umbrellas.

"Darling's nice to see you again!"

"We have to talk."

"Oh so the prince wants to chat? Ok handsome, talk."

"We need to know, what happened to the baby?"

"Why would you care? You're the ones who sent it through a portal."

"We didn't know...Is it still alive?"

"Well me and Cruella barely made it through that portal alive so what do you think?"

"Now what do you really want darlings?"

"We just want to let you know that you are happy to stay in our town. But if you breath one word of this to anyone, especially our daughter, then you won't have to worry about Regina or the Snow Queen, I'll rip out your hearts out myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Cruella and Ursula are sitting in Granny's Diner, they are looking impatiently at Granny as she "prepares" their drinks. Behind them are two groups staring at them, Mary Margaret and David looking at their _old friends_ , as well as Elsa and Ingrid wondering if they should approach them.

"Umm, Darling, what about those drinks?" Cruella asked, but Granny just looks at them coldly. Just then, Anna comes in.

"Hey Granny, I need three hot chocolates for me, my sister and my aunt."

And with that Granny gave her a smile and gave her three hot chocolates in three mugs. Anna went to join her family and the two villains were left with angry expressions.

"Uh-oh Anna" Elsa teased "Their angry at you."

"Oh I think I'm fine. And look their leaving, guess they got tired of waiting."

Mary and David turn their heads to face them

"Your sister is right Anna, they may have told Regina that they are here to change but we need to keep our eyes open"

"Emma told me that you two met them before."

"Yeah we ran into them a few times in the Enchanted forest, they weren't pretty."

"Aaaannnd?"

"Nothing"

David and Mary Margaret get up to follow the two villains, "Excuse me girls" Ingrid says as she gets up and teleports in front of the heroes before they leave the diner

"What are you doing?"

"Are you hiding anything from Emma?"

"What? NO! I don't think that is any of your business"

"Actually it is my business, because I know that you two sent her away for her own good, and the good of your kingdom, but I knew her when she was a lonely sad little girl. And if she finds out you two are keeping things from her she will be crushed, so, if you're hiding something from her, just tell her now."

The two heroes stare at the formerly cold-hearted snow queen, in shock at how this woman, whom they once deemed a monster would care so much for their daughter.

"I promise, we are trying to keep Emma from getting hurt."

"So was I when I tried to keep her and Anna a part. Just remember, what you know is wrong but convince yourself is right is probably wrong. That is a lesson I had to learn the hard way."

And with that the snow queen returns to her nieces and the heroes continue to follow the villains outside. The two make their way to Gold's pawn shop and enter the building. There they see Belle, the woman they once used as a hostage to bargain with Rumplestiltskin. But this time, Belle is prepared with a potion.

"Don't try anything or you two will hop out of here as toads."

"Relax we're not here you kidnap you, again."

"Actually we came to congratulate you on defeating the dark one."

"So, you saw him, how is he?"

"If we're lucky dead."

"What!?"

"Well darling, apparently the years of being the dark one has darkened his heart. We had to drop him off at the hospital before we left, but he wasn't doing so well"

"The doctors said it was the worst heart they ever seen. The doctors said if he didn't get better in a week they would pull the plug. And that was two weeks ago."

"Oh my god, and you just left him!?"  
"Oh please, after all he's done tell me a part of you isn't reveling in all this."

"No, now did you come here to buy something or be cruel?"

"As a matter of fact, I wish to buy a new hood ornament for my car."

"I'll see what we have in the back"

Unbeknownst to Belle, as the three of them argued, Ursula used her tentacles to reach behind the desk and steal a box. The two of them leave and them Mary and David call Belle to ask what happened, she tells them that a box is missing from the back.

* * *

Back at the ice cave, Anna, Elsa and Ingrid are having a family dinner of Granny's take out, dining on an ice table sitting on ice chairs. Ingrid and Elsa sit on the furniture without problem but Anna needs to use her jacket to cover the seat. Ingrid then breaks the silence.

"So Elsa, did you meet with Emma today?"  
"Oh yeah, we got together just before she and Hook went out on their date, apparently Hook has a problem with Ursula being here."

"Why?"

"Well Hook says that he knew Ursula from his old pirate days but wouldn't say more"

"Well I just got finished watching the Little Mermaid with Henry so I don't doubt that thing's got rough if they met. Oh on a similar note I watched Peter Pan, Hook is in it, and wow he looks a lot better without perms."

"Yeah but he didn't want to speak, that tells me that he did something to her and he's keeping it from Emma."  
"I know how you feel Elsa, her parent's are keeping something from Emma too, and it has something to do with both of them. I went to them for more answers but they didn't say much, so I went to the blue fairy and apparently it wasn't just the two of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently they had a third friend, a witch who could turn herself into a dragon, someone named Maleficent."

"Wait what!?"

"Let me guess, you watched the movie she is in too"

"No, well yes, "Sleeping Beauty," by the way I met the real sleeping beauty and she is so nice. But in our mother's journal, when they were talking about how to get rid of your powers I remember seeing the name Maleficent written inside.

Both Ingrid and Elsa's eyes lite up at this revelation

"Then that means that this Maleficent probably knew my sister."

"Ingrid, you have been in town longer than any of us, do you have any idea where she is?" Anna asked her aunt

"Emma once told me that Regina kept a dragon beneath the city, but Emma killed her along time ago."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David are Lying unconscious in the cave beneath the town, next to the ashes that were once Maleficent. Cruella grasps a knife in her hands and slits the couples palms, the two wake up in pain and then Cruella lets the blood drop on the ashes, they begin to rumble.

"What did you do"

"The dark magic we are using to raise Maleficent doesn't require half of a baby rattle, we just needed to get you down here"

"We needed blood from the people who wronged her most"

"What have we done!"

The ashes fly upwards and they reform into that of a zombie like creature, then they morph into the dragon that Emma once faced, flying down towards them while breathing fire, glad to be alive again and angry to see the couple that once wronged her. She crashes to to ground and smoke appears. It dies down and there stands a woman in a black gown wearing a headdress that resembles dragon horns and is holding a staff. Maleficent.

"It's good to be back"

Mary Margaret and David approach the resurrected Maleficent but one swipe of her staff and the two are knocked back, unconscious again.

"Now that that is settled, nice to see you two again. Now you can tell me about my child."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My child, I know you two went through the portal with it, where is it? What is it?"

"Well darling it _was_ a girl."

"WAS!?"

"Umm Mal, the portal was kind of rocky and bumpy and full of energy, I mean we barely made it through.."

"Where is it!?"

"She died! Sorry Darling but she died."

With that the dragon witches face went from angry to sad, all these years, buried under ground the one thing she was looking forward to was the eventual reuniting with her child and now that hope is gone forever. She closes her eyes, her face frowns and she lets out tears. Then she turns to the two unconscious "heroes" and her face becomes angered again.

"Going to incinerate them?"

"If you'd like I could sent a pack of dogs after them."

"No! I have a better idea, I am going to take away everything they love, make sure that they lose everyone they care about. When I am done they are going to be begging for death!"

"Oh how I have missed you"

"It is so good to have her back"

"And I know where to start."

* * *

"Have a nice night Miss Swan."

"Night Hook"

Emma closes the door to her parents apartment as her pirate boyfriend walks away, they have since gotten over their squabble and he has agreed to reveal his past with Ursula when he is ready. But as she turns around she sees an unfamiliar face in grey clothing.

"Hello savior"

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here"

"Oh you don't recognize me do you? Oh well, understandable since last time you saw me I was a giant fire breathing lizard."

"...Maleficent. If you're here to hurt my family.."

"Oh I'm not here to hurt anyone, yet, I just wanted to come by and tell you why your parents have been lying to you."

"They would never lie to me!"

"Wouldn't they? Don't tell me you haven't noticed they have been acting strange since my friends came to town."

Emma stops for a moment, she remembers that her parents have been acting weird, but have never told her why. They claim it is nothing but her superpower says otherwise. Emma doesn't WANT to believe her parents have been lying to her, but still...

"Ok, tell me."

"I know your parents, before the curse was cast me, Ursula and Cruella came to them hoping to work together to stop Regina. So we led them to the tree of wisdom where only two of the purest heroes could get the information needed to stop Regina."

"Then why are we here then"

"The tree rejected them, because your mother was pregnant with you. Because you, being the product of true love had the potential for great good and evil. So your parents decided to do whatever they could to get the darkness out."

"And!?"

"They did it by sacrificing my daughter."

Emma's eyes widen in shock and disbelief, there was no way her hero parents could do something so, _villainous_ , right?

"No! You're lying!"

"They snatched her when she was just an egg, put the darkness into her and sent her to this world with Cruella & Ursula, and she didn't survive."

"No! No!"

"Ask them yourself"

Maleficent disappears in a cloud of black smoke and when it clears David and Mary Margaret are in her place. Tied up and gagged on the ground with their hands still bleeding from earlier. Their eyes with tears looking at their daughter with looks of guilt upon them.

"Mom? Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

It is late at night. Mary Margaret and David were freed from their binds and sitting on the couch, across from them was Emma looking at them with a foul gaze, accompanied by Hook, Elsa, Ingrid, Regina and Anna. Emma had called them over earlier and told them everything, something that shocked Elsa and Anna but made Ingrid smirk.

"So I was right, you were keeping something from me. I..wanted to believe you."

"Told you" Ingrid said turning to Emma, but this offended both ELsa and Anna

"Ingrid!"

"What?"

"Miss Swan are you alright?"

"No"

"Alright so broken trust aside, we need to focus on the bigger picture here" Elsa said "Like the fact that there is another witch in this town who is now out to get all of us!"

"Oh please Elsa, we are both capable of freezing an entire kingdom with the swipe of our hands, and I have learned a number of spells in witchcraft and rock troll magic. I think we can handle one ordinary witch."

"Maleficent is not just an _ordinary_ witch you walking air conditioner." Regina hissed, offended by the snow queen's remark. She knew Maleficent long ago and has seen how powerful she is, the only other person that she feared besides her mother. "She has lived for longer than you were in that urn, assimilated mass power. Maleficent is someone you do now want to mess with!"

"But Regina, Henry showed me his storybook when he was letting me watch Disney movies with him, I saw you pin her to the wall in one of the stories."

"That was different, I had a winning edge, her unicorn was there! But now she is back and the closest thing I have to an edge now is offering the two idiots over there as a peace treaty!"

"No one is offering anybody anything! But maybe I can help."

"And how would you do that pirate?"

"I have history with the sea witch, perhaps I can use it to our advantage"

"Until then me, Elsa and Ingrid will check Maleficent out"

"What, Anna no I don't want you anywhere near that witch!"

"Elsa. I told you Maleficent was in mother's diary, the diary she wrote before she died. Maybe she knows something about them."

"Me and Elsa can handle the dragon, you can go with Emma to find out something about this kid she had. Emma you said you are good at finding people."

"I can't find this child if I don't know anything about it."

"Don't worry Miss Swan, I know a few spells that may be able to help with that."

"Ok so Me and Elsa will talk to Maleficent, the three of you will see what you can find out about this child and the pirate can try to talk to the octopus"

"What about us?" David asked

"I think you too have done enough"

"Hey we.."

"No, she's right. mom, dad, stay out of this. And sorry but Regina but you and Anna are on your own, I need to have a long chat with my parents."

* * *

Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent are sitting alone in Granny's dinner, Cruella is playing angry birds while drinking some gin. Ursula is listening to opera singing on her iPod and Maleficent, now wearing grey formal clothing compared to her usual dress, is fiddling with the rattle that was intended to be her daughters. Just then, Ingrid and Elsa walk in.

"Umm excuse me darlings but this is a private part-" Before Cruella can say anymore, Ingrid raises her hands and chokes her with telekinesis.

"Hey you can't-" Then Ursula follows the same fate.

"I take it you too aren't here for the gin."

"We have questions, answer them or your friends get it."

"Or"

Maleficent raises her staff and a shock wave comes out. It hits Ingrid, just Ingrid and she falls to the floor and Cruella and Ursula are released.

"Aunt Ingrid!"

"Oh don't worry she's not dead dear, just sleeping."

"Although I wouldn't mind slitting her throat while she's out"

"If you touch one hair on her you're a popsicle!"

"You know what, why don't we take this elsewhere."

Maleficent conjures up a cloud of smoke and she, Elsa and the unconscious Ingrid are engulfed in it. They reappear in the Storybrooke forest.

"Now, you wanted to ask me something?"

"I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle, I have reason to believe you knew my parents Gerda and Kai."

"Arendelle, ah yes, I know them. They broke into my home, knocked me out. So I sent a storm after them."

Just then Elsa's eyes widened. _A storm!? Could it be, did this woman cause my parent's ship to sink?_

"I went to my friend Ursula to see how good a job my storm did, and I was pleased to hear that they are now residing in her father's bone yard."

"It was you!"

Elsa blasted Ice towards the dragon witch with more fury than she had ever done before. Every inch of her body was screaming "Kill this bitch!." But Maleficent was able to put up a shield for protection, though there was still a lot of effort.

"All this time I blamed myself for my parents deaths when I should have been blaming you!"

Maleficent knocks back Elsa with a powerful force of wind then fires many purple beams at Elsa. She is quickly able to create ice structures that stop the beams but melt in the process. Then she used her power to push the structures towards Maleficent but she teleports out of the way. Elsa looks behind her and see's Maleficent levitating Ingrid up, with her staff glowing red with fire and smiling wickedly.

"No!"

Elsa says as she sends a blast of ice in her direction but she again teleports away. Elsa runs over to Ingrid to see if she is ok. But as she gets there the vines and trees begin to grow around her. She is restrained in thorny vines with her arms too spread apart to use her magic efficiently. Then looking up she see's a large vortex of smoke, a loud roar and when it settles down there stands Maleficent in full dragon form.

"NO!"

Elsa blasts her magic around her and Ingrid, creating a ice dome to protect her from dragon fire, but it is not enough and both ice witches are left unconscious. Maleficent returns to human form and walks over, staring at them.

"As much as i'd love to roast you, I think I have a better idea."

* * *

Anna and Regina are in Regina's vault. Anna heard the phone ring and went to answer it while Regina works on a brew that will allow them to see into the past. Then Anna comes back with a worried expression.

"Regina! That was maleficent, she says that she has Elsa and Ingrid!"

"Ugh! What does the dragon want?"

"She want's to know what happened to her child, I mean she said that Cruella told her that her child died but she wants us to make sure since apparently they lie, which really isn't surprising to me all villains do is lie."

"Well using this brew we should be able to see what happened thirty years ago and learn the fate of the child. Alright it is done, ready?"

"Ready"

Regina adds the last ingredient to the cauldron and the liquid begins to swirl. It settles and inside they see a baby with a strange star birthmark on her wrist, being handed to a couple at an adoption agency. The man cradles the baby in his arms and the adoption agent asks what they will call her, and the man replies "Lily."

* * *

 **To learn more about the confrontation between Elsa's parents and Maleficent please read my previous story "Anna in Storybrooke: the prequel."**


	7. Chapter 7

ch.7

"Don't bother, While you two were out I dropped some squid ink on you. Not even the most powerful magicians can break free from it."

"You may have beaten Elsa but I am far more powerful and much less restraint. This ink will wear off eventually and when it does I will freeze you solid and smash you into a million pieces."

"Oh look at that, the snow queen has fire."

"We will get out of this eventually Maleficent and then..."

"And then what? You'll kill me. My mommy and daddy would be so proud of you"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way you bi-"

Maleficent places her hand around Ingrid's neck, strangles her hard. The former villain can barely breath as Elsa begs the dragon witch to stop. Then she let's go.

"For your sakes you better hope they find my child."

* * *

Back at Regina's vault Anna, Regina had just explained to Emma what they saw, from the name if the baby to the sign on the wall that said "Minnesota Adoption Agency" and the star birthmark on the baby's wrist. Emma is far from ok.

"Anna are you sure you saw that right."

"Yes Emma, now that we know the baby is alive we can get Elsa and Ingrid back. We just have to find out who she is."

"By the look on her face I would say the savior already knows who this child is, why don't you tell us."

"I met her when we were little and I thought we were going to be...best friends, but she lied to me so I pushed her away. And I have regretted it ever since. How is this possible, out of all the children in this world I had to make friends with the one my parents banished."

"Well, Elsa got her powers as a price because of what my mother did to Ingrid, so maybe you too were just drawn together."

"So the only friend I ever had, wasn't even my friend by choice."

"fate is mysterious miss Swan. The important thing now is that we tell Maleficent that her brat is alive so we can prevent her from hurting anyone else."

"I'll go by myself. Elsa and Ingrid are my family."

"No Anna she could kill you."

"I have to do this, you try to locate Lily for her, it is the least you can do."

* * *

And makes her way towards Gold's cabin, the very place Maleficent wanted to meet her. Anna steps inside the building and a cloud of smoke appears and settles, inside is Maleficent followed by a restraint Elsa and Ingrid. Their hands sealed in metal binds and their mouths gagged.

"Now then, are we ready to talk"

"First you release my sister and my aunt"

"Fine here, but I will remove the bind's when you tell me what I want to know."

Elsa and Ingrid both attempt to scream, warning Anna not to tell Maleficent anything, but all she hears are gagging sounds

"Don't worry I've got this. Alright, you were right, your friends lied. After she came to this world she wound up in a forest in a place called Minnesota, where she was found by campers, put in the adoption agency, adopted by a couple called the _Paige_ 's and named her Lilith, Lily for short"

"She's alive, and in this world. I must find her, but first I need to have a word with my so called friends."

Maleficent disappears and as she does the binds restraining the two snow witched are removed

"Are you guy's ok?"

"You foolish girl, I really wish you hadn't done that."

"Why, we gave her what she wanted, she gets her child back and I get you too back, everybody wins."

"Anna, Maleficent killed our parents!"

Anna's happy smile drops to one of sadness and confusion

"Wait what?"

"She sent the storm that killed them, you just gave the woman who took our parents lives her happy ending."

* * *

Cruella and Ursula are in the former's car, driving as fast as they can to the town border. Ursula is sitting in the passenger seat with a definite look of fear on her face. As they drive they see Maleficent suddenly appear in the road and Cruella puts on the breaks.

"We need to talk"

"Mal, how are you?"

"I could have hit you, I do hate getting blood on the car."

"There is still time for that, tell me about Lilly."

"I'm sorry who?"

"My daughter Lilly, the two of you said she didn't survive the trip to this world you lied"

"Now Mal, there is a perfectly logical explanation, you see...ummm...tell her Cruella."

"We never thought we would see you again, so we left her in the woods to die."

"Exact-wait what!"

"What"

Ursula whispers "Cruella, when I said _tell her_ I meant make something up."

"Now don't be so surprised you know neither of us are mother material."

"Ok Mal, I just want to remind you that Cruella has a drinking problem."

"We did take the dragon egg she was in though, used some other ingredients from Ursula's handbag to make a potion to keep us young, wonderful stuff. But the little brat-"

"My daughter!"

"I wanted to at least take her to town, Cruella convinced me it would be dead weight!"

"Yeah, I won't deny that."

"I don't care, both of your deaths are going to last for days."

Maleficent engulfs herself into a large cloud of smoke, Ursula and Cruella step back in fear with Ursula yelling "Why would you tell her that!?". Dragon Maleficent steps out from the smoke, her mouth burning. But then Cruella breathes some of her famous green mouth smoke at her, and the dragon becomes docile.

"Now then, my little pet, we have work to do"

"Ok, so what's the new plan"

"Now, we talk to a certain red headed scottish girl about a specific curse she knows. But first we need to take care of the walking ice bucket."

* * *

Back at the Blanchard loft, Emma is laying down in her bed, Ingrid is by her side, stroking her hair. Emma was still taking the news about Lily hard and Ingrid was the only one who could comfort her at the moment.

"I just can't believe this"

"Now Emma it makes since, you never belonged in this world, you never connected with anybody here, doesn't it make sense that you would connect with somebody from your own world."

"Well yeah, but oh my god, I am just imagining how she would react if she found out what I know now. I don't know whether she would freak out knowing she's the daughter of a disney villain or go dragon on my parents."

"Well, you knew her before you met me, but from what you have told me she will have probably have always felt like she didn't belong here as well."

"Yeah but not this. I mean I didn't even believe in magic when you told me when I was 10, and it took me forever to believe in the magic of this place even after seeing it with my own eyes."

"We'll I am glad she wasn't raised by that monster. And you said she was adopted by a family."

"Well, she said she never felt like she was loved there, I didn't believe her, of course that may have just been jealousy talking."

"Well now you have a big family, Henry, me and-"

Ingrid disappears in white smoke, leaving Emma shocked. She then reappears in Gold's old cabin, standing in a barrel of squid ink. As she paralyzes she see's Cruella standing in front of her.

"Hello Darling. Hope you like the foot soak, magical squid ink is really good for the skin. Plus, large quantities are promised to keep walking air conditioners suspended for quite a while."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing, I just need you out of the way, while I make myself the bear queen of Storybrooke."

* * *

Hook stands by himself in the Storybrooke forest, he blows a conch and Ursula appears to trip him with her tentacles.

"Hello Hook, it has been a while"

"Indeed, I want to make you a deal"

"After you betrayed me and took my singing voice, no way"

"Aye, I know what I did was wrong, and I think you know what you're doing is wrong also, so please if you just leave, I will get you your voice back."

"You still have it"

"Well, uh, no, it was on my ship when I traded it to Blackbeard for a magic bean, but you can bring it back. So help me and I will help you."


	8. Chapter 8

ch.8

Merida is walking back to the tent she calls her home while she is in Storybrooke, she may have gone up against a giant bear, but this new world and all it's "wonders" still terrified her. Everything about this place ranging from the more familiar magic to the less familiar technological advancements gave her chills. I mean chariots without horses, moving picture boxes and even balls that hang from the ceiling and create light. In the dark forest in a tent like the one she used to share with her dad was the only place in this strange land she felt truly at home. Until she found an unexpected guest.

"Hello Darling"

The strange woman was aided by two rather large dogs, and as Merida drew her bow another woman with tentacles grabbed them from her.

"Nice toy, I just might keep it for a while."

"Now then, what about that curse?"

"I don't own any blasted curses! Ye crazy haired witch!"

"Oh sure you do, I've seen the movie, the curse that turned your mother into a hairy beast."

"Ugh! That the second time I heard the word _movie_. What the hell is that?"

"Hey Cruella, I think I found it."

Ursula uses her tentacles to pull a large book out of the tent, on it's cover is the carving of a bear, she hands it to Cruella and she grins wickedly.

"OK, maybe I held onto that book while the witch was away."

"Excellent, Ursula darling knock out the red bi-ch!"

And she did, Merida was lying unconscious on the ground

"So what, we cast this curse over everyone in town?"

"Not everyone darling. That would be dreadful. About half. With this curse and my powers the people of this town will have two options, submit to us, or be bear chow."

"Umm, you go ahead, I gotta do something."

"Suit yourself, don't expect me to save you a seat."

* * *

"They stole what from you!?" Emma asked the red haired woman that Anna and Elsa brought her

"The curse of Mor'du. It is a dangerous spell, turns you into a gigantic, unstoppable bear."

"Cruella can control animals" David said

"With that spell she could take over all of Storybrooke" Mary Margaret added

"Making the spell is easy, but she had to get everyone in town to drink it. How's she goin to do that?"

"We'll I say we find her before she does, me and Regina will take care of Cruella, Anna you watch Merida and Elsa, take my parents to find your aunt."

"Got it."

"Wait, Emma, I know you're still mad at us.."

"I'm not mad, for what we need to do, I need people I can trust, which right now isn't you."

* * *

Ursula and hook are standing at the Storybrooke docks, Ursula brings out one of her tentacles and brings it close to the water, then pulls it away.

"What's the matter?"

"I haven't stepped foot in the sea since I was banished to this world. I'm a bit nervous."

"We'll don't be, soon you'll have your singing voice and I'll have my ship. Unless you want to chicken-of-the-sea out at the last minute"

"Stand back."

Ursula dips her tentacle in the water, it begins to bubble, and then a giant ship comes flopping out of the sea. Water pours down it as the pirate and the Cecaelia watch in wonder. When the water stops the two walk on board as the pirate glides his fingers against the surface.

"Aye, good to have the ship back."

"Stop groping and find my voice."

"Aye, what are you two doing here!?" Said the bearded man who came running out of the captain's quarters the second the ship resurfaced. His face still shaken and confused by the sudden change in location for him. One minute he was sailing around the shores of Arendelle, the next her was being dragged underwater, arrived in a strange place with his crew having jumped out the moment it happened. And Hook knew him well.

"Blackbeard!"

"Aye, you! The former pirate. I don't know what sorcery you have that brought me here but this ship is mine."

Before he could say another word, a pair of tentacles wrap around his neck, they swing him against the sail so hard that he fell unconscious, then drops him back on the floor.

"That sorcery would be me, now where is my voice?"

* * *

"Anna, your friend told us to stay back at that sheriff's station."

"I know."

"Then why are we going after the woman who want's to turn the town into bears?"

"Cuz it's adventurous, and adventure is my middle name. I mean technically I don't have a middle name but if it did it would be _adventurous._ "

"Aye, I like you"

"I know, you said that the day we met."

"I mean I like ya more. When we find a way back you should visit Dun Broch some time after we take it back."

"Can Elsa come!? I'm not coming without Elsa."

"Ya really love her don't you?"

"I died for her once."

"Huh?"

"Long story! Now come on, I think Emma and Ingrid went that way."

* * *

"You are acting like an immature child" Regina said to Emma as if she _was_ scolding a child "Your parents did something bad, but they regret it now JUST GET OVER IT!"

"Forgive me if I don't take advice on forgiveness from the woman who spent half of her life holding a grudge against a 12 year old for telling a secret."

"That secret cost me the man I loved, and besides we both know that the Dark One kept feeding that fire so I would bring him to this world. Look you managed to forgive me after all the hell I put you through, and everyone else here when I was the Evil Queen."

"That's different, you were honest about who you were, my parent's weren't. They said they were heroes."

"The world isn't that simple. Hero or villain they are people, and all people have their share of bad as well as good. Think of it this way, I let my anger get the better of me and look where I ended up. If your family hadn't have forgiven me, I would be dead now."

"Look I will forgive them eventually, but not now."

"Ah look, the savior and the formerly Evil Queen. So Nice of you to drop bye."

"We're here for the curse Cruella!"

"I'm sorry, but _she_ can't let you do that."

Cruella snapped her fingers, and from the sky Dragon Maleficent came flying down. Still under Cruella's control she swept down and began to breath fire at the two sorceresses.

"Don't worry!"

"Anna! Merida! What are you! WHOAH!" Emma said dodging dragon fire.

"We'll take care of Cruella, you handle Maleficent."

"Oh i'm sorry Darling's. But I have more than just dragon breath."

A bee flies onto Cruella's hand, She breathes green smoke on it and it becomes enchanted.

"Tell your friends."

The bee flies back to it's hive hanging from the tree nearby, and the whole hive begins to glow. As the bee's swarm, the two dogs come from behind their mistress and head towards the two girls. Merida draws her bow and Anna picked up a large stick she found. Standing strong as they prepare to face the wild animals. As they stand there, Regina and Emma are barely able t hold back the giant fire breathing lizard coming towards them.

"Boy I wish Elsa was here."

* * *

As this goes on Elsa, Mary Margaret and David are still looking for Ingrid. Mary Margaret uses her tracking skills to track Cruella's carback to Gold's Cabin. During the trip Elsa notices the sad looks on the two heroes faces.

"If it's any consolation, I think Emma should forgive you already. I can't say I approve of what you did, but you could have done a lot worse."

"Well thank you Elsa. Now I think your Aunt is in here."

David and Mary Margaret knock down the door, they walk inside and they see Ingrid, ankle deep in a bucket of squid Ink. Still paralyzed as when Cruella left her. Elsa and David go over to help her out while Mary Margaret goes to the sink to get a large glass of water. Elsa and David pick Ingrid up together and place her on the couch, Mary comes back and pours the water on her feet to wash away the ink. And she unfreezes.

"Ingrid you're OK!"

"Yes, thanks to you-three. Now, where is Cruella?"

* * *

Anna is still fighting off bee's and Merida is trying to ward off the two big dogs coming towards them. Maleficent had just knocked out Regina and Emma was trying to keep her back with her white magic. But it wasn't working. Cruella gazes on with a sadistic smile on her face, just then, a white cloud of smoke appears, and so does Ingrid.

"Cruella!"

"Oh sh-t. Maleficent Darling."

Ingrid freezes the bee's and the dogs solid with one swipe, leaving her niece and Merida unharmed. Then she turns to the dragon heading towards her. The dragon breathes fire, she shoots ice. The ice is stronger than the fire and Maleficent get's hit right in the face, and topples over. She wakes up, and turns to Cruella. Glaring at her angrily.

"Oh dear..."

Maleficent breathes fire at the black and white haired woman. And when the fire settles, the only thing that is left is a patch of fire and a hot diamond necklace. Emma runs over to check on Regina, while Ingrid prepares to fire another blast of ice at Maleficent, she topples over, falls unconscious and reverts to human form. Ingrid walks over to the unconscious sorceress and raises her hand.

"Ingrid no!"

"Stay back Anna."

"Anna, out of everything this witch has done, I think you should let your aunt do her thing."

"No, Ingrid please. I hate this woman as much as you do, but you have already come so far."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you are, you are not the same person who wanted to kill us all when we first met. As soon as your powers take her life you will regret it and you know it."

"No I won't."

"Mother's last wish was to undo a mistake that she made. Because she knew even then that she did something wrong and felt remorse for the rest of her life. Don't do the same thing. Maleficent is beaten, you have had your revenge, don't sink to her level AGAIN. For me, for Elsa, for yourself."

Ingrid stops for a while and thinks. She thinks long and hard. Then after a few minutes, she lowers her arm and walks towards her niece.

"Ok, Anna. So that I don't risk going back to the woman I was before, I won't kill her, now. But if she attacks anyone else, especially our family I will end her."

"If she does do that, I won't judge you."

"Aye, while you two were talking the witch disappeared."

"Oh, i'll find her." Emma said "We have some business to take care of."

* * *

Later that night, Anna is sitting alone by the docks. She stares at the full moon over the water. To her left she notices a shadow, then she notices the owner of that shadow coming towards her.

"Aye, Anna. There you are lass. Was looking all over for you. How did your quest go?"

"Well we took care of Cruella and I stopped my aunt from killing Maleficent, so pretty good."

"I don't know why you would protect that monster after she took your parents."

"I don't know why either, I guess I just didn't want to see anymore killing. But how did things go with you and Ursula? I haven't seen her."

"Well I returned her singing voice, we made amends, then she went back home with her father. Happy ending. Except for the part when I almost drowned."

"Almost drowned!?"

"I got her her voice, but she couldn't get it out at first so she threw me overboard."

"How did you survive."

"I'm good at surviving, or she's bad at killing."

"Oh don't be so modest. I saved you." Anna looks into the water, and she see's a red haired woman in the water. She is wearing a purple top and looking down some more, Anna notices that she has a green fish tail instead of human legs.

"A mermaid"

"Aye, Anna, Ariel. Ariel, Anna."

"When Ursula brought his ship back I came along with. When I saw him drowning I saved him, it's what I do."

"I'm sorry, your trapped her now."

"No i'm not, mermaids have the natural ability to travel between worlds. Hook told me you're looking for a way back, I don't know of any portals but I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Bye."

And with that the mermaid swam back into the ocean, returning home.


	9. Chapter 9

ch.9

Emma, Elsa, Ingrid, Regina and Anna are all sitting in Granny's Dinner. Ingrid is still bitter about Maleficent escaping, even though she was talked into letting her live by Anna. She couldn't help but fantasize about freezing her into an ice sculpture and then breaking her into a million ice cubes. Elsa was having similar thoughts, while she agreed with Anna not to seek revenge, she still had some bad thoughts. Anna too, even though she wouldn't admit it.

"We need to find her!" Ingrid Demanded

"Calm down Ingrid" Emma protested "I know that you hate Maleficent, I understand that, and we are going to find her, I promise"

"Regina, you knew her back in the enchanted forest, do you have any idea where she would go?" Elsa asked

"I would expect her to go take refuge in a cave but the only one in town is now an ice bucket thanks to your insane aunt."

"You know I could freeze you solid right?"

"Now now girls, no need to fight."

The group turns to the entrance and they see Maleficent standing in it. Standing strong but keeping her staff tight in her hand, considering that _someone_ at the table came close to killing her yesterday.

"Maleficent! What do you want!" Ingrid demanded

"Nothing from you. However, I would like to thank your niece for talking you into sparing me. As such I have decided to spare Emma's parents."

"Really?"

"Under one condition. You have to find someone for me."

"Lilly..."

"Yes, my daughter. I have heard that you have a gift for finding people."

"Why dont you just use a locator spell and find her yourself" Anna inquired

"There is no magic beyond the town line, so a locator spell wouldn't work and I would return to the dust from whence I came."

"Leave the town!"

"Ingrid!"

"Oh come on Anna."

* * *

Later that day, Emma does some research and finds out that Lily's last know address is in an apartment in New York. Fate has a strange way of bringing people who have history close together. When she and Regina left, Ingrid, Elsa, Anna and Merida began searching for a way back. Merida finally managed to catch a wisp while the rest of them were fighting witches. And they were following it to "a way home."

"I can't believe we're following a blue ball" Ingrid complained

"It is the willo-the-wisp, and they are quite helpful. It will lead us to a way home, I promise"

"My nieces have informed me that you have troubles with magic. I'm not quite fond of people like that so if you get any ideas..."

"I was just thinkin the same thing."

"Both of you stop! The wisp is leading us into that big house over there." Elsa said

"Hey I recognise that place" Anna stated "Belle showed me it, it was the place that she and Rumplestiltskin went for their..um...honey moon."

"Well he had nice taste" Merida joked

"Well actually it was her idea. You know she called the New York hospital to see if he is ok and she found out that he died. His black heart just gave out. She was crushed."

"Well, serves him right. As far as I am concerned, anyone who tried to trap Emma in a hat deserves it."

"You know, despite everything, A part of Belle will always love him. Can't see why, I mean, that guy was a monster, manipulated me into helping him get the hat in the first place. But there must have been some good in him for her to love him."

"What's this about a hat?"

"Anna brought home a magic hat that has the power to absorb magic, made me really suspicious of her when I found it..and no you can't have it Merida."

"I wasn't going to ask for it. Actually I could use some magic to take my brothers back from the clans."

"Oh so magic is bad except for when it suits you."

"Stop you two, let's go check the place out."

The four women step inside the mansion. The wisp leads them down the hall. Traveling down it, Anna notices a variety of paintings and art sculptures that she found at awe. Finally the wisp arrives at a strange blue door and then disappears.

"The wisp is gone!"

"It's ok, these are Arendelle crocuses. It's our way home."

"No wait Anna, Magic in this town can be unpredictable. Better let me open it."

Ingrid opened the door, and inside was a portal, looking through it they could see the Arendelle castle across the sea

"That's it, that's home!"

"Not for me!"

"We'll give you a ride back, and we'll help you get your brothers back. So should we go?"

"Not just yet, me and Ingrid want to say bye to Emma."

"Yeah, and besides we need to make sure everything will be ok between Emma's family and Maleficent's."

* * *

Later that evening Emma and Regina returned to Storybrooke along with Lily. Emma had called her parents ahead of time to tell them that somehow Lily already knew about her origins and Maleficent being her mother. Emma was starting to get over her anger, that's why she told them that Lily was still bitter.

Maleficent and Lily reunited, though Lily was less than happy about Maleficent's change in heart and left. Next time they saw her, she was a giant dragon running around town. Chasing after her was Ingrid, Maleficent, Mary Margaret and David.

"I think it went that way"

"She.." Mary Margaret added, correcting her husband

"Thank you." Maleficent said to Mary Margaret. "i'm worried about her, you have to be taught to fly and she was too close to the ground. If her wing tip hit a tree she could be seriously hurt."

"So what is your plan when we find her?"

"I think I can calm her down."

"If that fails I can just cover her in a ice block."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!"

"I wouldn't raise your voice. I have already subdued you once.."

"Enough! We have to stop this! You're angry at Maleficent because she killed your sister! You're angry at Ingrid because she beat you! And Lily wants to kill me and Charming for banishing her, it is just one big web of hate and revenge that we need to all just get over!"

Hearing dragon breath the group walks over to see Lily in dragon form sleeping.

"She looks just like me."

Lily begins to awaken, She has no control of herself and is breathing fire everywhere and Maleficent runs over

"Be careful!"

"She's my daughter."

After Maleficent runs over, Mary Margaret, out of conscious follows after her, Ingrid and David follow soon afterwards. Lily is still breathing fire rapidly.

"She's out of control!"

"Can I freeze her now!?"

"Over your dead body!"

"Mary Margaret!" David screams as he sees Lily's reptilian tail knock Mary Margaret against some rocks. He runs over to her side while Lily flies away. Ingrid goes to wait by the charmings for Emma to arrive and Maleficent goes to see her daughter.

"I'm here. Where is she?" Emma asks as she arrives at the scene of the incident. She walks over to her bleeding mother and uses a spell to heal her.

"You're still healing inside you need time."

"Emma, I am so sorry. I was stupid and selfish."

"I know, and I am done being angry at you."

"What?"

"Mom, dad, I forgive you, and I love you"

The two royals hug their daughter. Emma looks over at Ingrid who is witnessing the event, she has a cold look on her face, which then turns into a friendly smile, and Emma smiles back.

Later that night, Emma, Mary Margaret and David meet with Ingrid, Elsa, Anna and Merida at the mansion. The four women from the other world are standing in front of the open portal home. And Emma is sad.

"So, I guess this is it." Emma says

"Yeah." Elsa replies

"Thank you so much for taking care of us while we were here." Anna says

"It's kind of what we do. Goodbye Elsa, goodbye Anna."

"Good bye Emma"

"Goodbye Ingrid"

Ingrid shows a sad smile, then opens her arms and steps towards Emma. Emma opens her arms as well and wraps them around Ingrid. Elsa joins in while Anna goes to give a goodbye hug to David and Mary Margaret. Meanwhile Merida is just standing around, waiting impatiently to return home.

"Can we go already, I have a kingdome to take back and brothers to save."

"In a minute! Now you two" Ingrid says turning to David and Mary Margaret "Whatever your teaching Emma, keep doing it."

"Well do."

"Alright then, goodbye to all of you."

Ingrid steps into the portal, followed by Merida, then Elsa, and lastly Anna. As they go through the portal. It closes behind them and the door crumbles.

The four women land just outside the castle, as they walk around a familiar face on a reindeer comes out to see what is going on.

"Kristoff!"

"Anna!"

The two love birds run over and hug each other.

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you. I've had the royal guards and everything!"

"I took a bit of a trip. Oh and I ran into David again."

"David, oh how is he?"

"He's great, married, has a daughter who is really nice but also his same age, kind of a long story."

"Whoa, what is she doing here!?" Kristoff says as he just notices Ingrid

"It's ok, she's cool now. She isn't going to hurt anyone anymore, but where is Hans?"

"He's still frozen, so I made him a shovel holder in Sven's stables. Gotta say I like him better this way."

"I'll be happy to thaw him once we have a nice, un-comfy, cell for him in the dungeon."

"Yes, ya do that, but for now, you promised me ya would help me get me brothers back."

* * *

Warning, the next chapter will be my last. Both for this story and the series. I have had a great time and I have enjoyed your reviews, but now I need to take a break. Perhaps I will get back to doing stories later, but now I need to focus on school work. Leave replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months later

in a dark dungeon beneath the Arendelle castle a prisoner is trying to show the mice away from his feet when suddenly he hears footsteps walking down the hall. The prisoner inside is a young man but several months of remaining in this cell has left his clothing tattered and with a short brown beard. The person making the foot steps is revealed to be a woman, the snow queen herself, and then she walks up to the bars and smiles at her prisoner.

"Hello Hans"

"You! What do you want monster."

"I'm the monster? The first time we met you tried to trap poor old Elsa in that urn and take over."

"And then you froze me and Arrendelle for 30 years."

"Yes I went a bit out of line, but I have learned my lesson and everyone is fine now. I just came to inform you that your brothers have decided not to rescue you to avoid another war with Arendelle oh and Anna is now getting married."

"Oh right, the ice harvester. Guess they are a good match, he's a smelly reindeer man she's a chatty naive girl, can't wait to see what they're kids will be like." Hans said with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on his face. Ingrid then lifts her hand and a large pile of snow materialized above Hans, which then drops on his head.

"Oh sorry about that" Ingrid said, being sarcastic of course. "Now if you excuse me, I have a wedding to go to." And with that, Ingrid disappeared.

* * *

Ingrid materializes in a room where Merida and Elsa are helping Anna with her wedding dress, she notices a painting of her along with her sisters Helga and Gerda behind them.

"We found it in the attic" Elsa said "I think it is really lovely."

"Yes, I haven't seen this picture in years. I should have known Gerda wouldn't have the heart to erase _everything_ about me"

"Oh and Ingrid the rock trolls have successfully restored the kingdoms memories of you and we have added you back to the records." Anna added

"I'm just glad that we put that side-burned douche in the dungeon. Oh did I tell you that was a nice punch Anna? " Said Merida

"Only, like, a million times. And thank you bye the way."

"No thank you for helping me get my brothers and my kingdom back."

"All we did was get you home Merida" Elsa responded "it was you who earned the respect of your subjects back."

"with that cool arrow thing! You gotta teach me to do that." Anna said enthusiastically

"I still think you should have punished those three lords." Ingrid protested

"I was thinking about killing them before I met you three, but the story about a certain, two certain, women who had faced a lot of pain in their lives, but decided love was better than hate, made me change my mind." As Merida said that, both Ingrid and Elsa smiled, knowing they were who Merida was referring to. Even Though Merida knew what Ingrid had been planning to do before, her story of redemption may have been enough.

"Alright then, you look great Anna, my mother and brothers are seated, oh thanks for inviting them by the way, reindeer mans at the altar and reindeer... "

"Sven" Anna corrected

"What-ever, now go down that aisle and get married."

"Wait Anna, before you walk down, I need to know why you put yur wedding on hold just to find out the truth."

"Elsa you're my sister, I didn't want to walk down that aisle unless you were as happy as I am." That sentence made Ingrid smile and shed a tear.

"Anna, I am very happy. Do you smell that?"

"Chocolate." Both girls said together, of course they couldn't have Anna's wedding without a chocolate fountain.

And so Elsa grabs Anna's hands and they walk down the aisle together, Merida and Ingrid take their respective places. Ingrid is in the front row sitting next to Merida's mother Elinor and her three brothers, while the rest of the seats are filled with castle staff. Merida goes up to the aisle as a bridesmaid, trying to ignore the large deer standing next to her in a bow tie and a black top hat ( Anna's idea). Elsa walks her up and sits down with Ingrid and Anna stands next to Kristoff, hand in hand.

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't a exciting enough ending for you, but I just wanted to get to a nice, easy ending. If there are any plot holes or scenes you would like me to do the just send me a reply and I could work on a short epilogue. I would just like to thank you all for your replies, they have really been a good motivation to keep on writing.


End file.
